


I'll carry you home tonight.

by Dropintheocean



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Stiles, Fluff, M/M, pack's night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dropintheocean/pseuds/Dropintheocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pack nights are always awsome and destructive in the same time. Especially for Stiles, who is the only human with alcool problems. He can't drink much of it, but Stiles politcs have "who cares, I'm a teenager human among werewolfs and I want to have fun" as slogan.<br/>And there he is, asleep on Derek's couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll carry you home tonight.

Pack nights are always awsome and destructive in the same time. Especially for Stiles, who is the only human with alcool problems. He can't drink much of it, but Stiles politcs have "who cares, I'm a teenager human among and I want to have fun" as slogan. And there he is, asleep on Derek's couch. Everyone, except Scott and Allison, is gone.

  -Are you sure is not a problem for you?-Scott asks.

-Don't worry Scott, I'll take him home , safe and sound.

-Derek answer, seriuolsly. _I've done a lot of times in this months,_ he thinks.

-Kay. Goodnight-  when Scott shouted the door, Derek takes a little time to observ the human. He's sleeping. There is no doubt in this. He might have a doubt about the confort of the position but he seems sleeping so peacefully ,that Derek stop thinking about it. He's beautiful, no one can denied it. Even Lydia, who refuse him for years, can.

Now, he is more beautiful than ever: red swollen lips, half-closed; eyes fully closed and a lot the mole all over the face. Derek couldn't get tired to count them. The last time he arrived at thirtyfive, before he felt asleep. On Stiles's bedroom floor. Oh yeah, Stiles. Bedroom. 

Derek take Stiles into his arms, walking throught the room, open the door and get gently the boy in the car. No words coming from Stiles mouth, despite everything. Derek can't help but smile. Taking Stiles to his room is always difficult: he embrace Derek like a strange koala, sideways from Dereks chest . The werewolf has to put an arm down the human ass and carry him quickly throught the open window. Sometimes Derek thinks that if he holding with less force, he will fall. He's really skinny and defensless in this moment. Derek put gently Stiles on his bed.

-Good night Stiles- he whisper before smiling for a moment, with the heart aching. When he turns is back , he heard a moan and he frozen.

-Stay-Stiles mumble-not floor,bed- Derek lay down next the human, smiling like he have never done in the past three years.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my tumblr http://iwasloneitookaride.tumblr.com


End file.
